


长夜漫漫（下）

by saikiyiyu



Category: DCU（comics）
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saikiyiyu/pseuds/saikiyiyu





	长夜漫漫（下）

几条冰冷的绿光造物贴着巴里温暖的肌肤上滑，可怜的速跑者瑟缩了下光裸的身子，不满的哼哼两声，侧卧将一条扒在右边胸肌上的绿光藤蔓压住。  
绿光藤蔓伸长，分出了几条小藤条，缠在乳头的根部摩擦，最上方的藤条带着叶片，它锯齿的边缘来回刷过乳尖。只要从巴里皱起的眉头和闷哼就能看出这些对他很受用，乳头敏感的末端被挑逗很快就能让它从柔软娇小变得硬挺饱满，另一边的乳头也如愿以偿的被藤蔓困扰，横截面完美的贴合乳晕的大小，藤茎饱满湿润，吸住整个乳头的感觉就像被嘴巴含住吮吸一样，原本只有右边的电流扩散开电麻了他一小部分的胸膛，但当左边的乳头也过了电后一整个胸部都被微弱的电流来回窜动。  
“嗯......”  
洁白牙齿陷入一部分在粉红的下唇中，巴里竭力的想抑制这种快感，但是因为快感而高高昂扬起的阴茎暴露了他对快感有些迷恋的事实。右边的乳头被压进乳晕，又缓缓冒出来，接着就是被叶片不停地扫掠，被藤条搓揉，还有左边的乳头似乎被一些软刺撕咬，在这样的快感催化下他不由得放过了被咬的嫣红的嘴唇，微张双唇喘息着，舌尖颤动，仰躺在床上，两边的膝弯被藤蔓捉住拉开双腿，湿润的的铃口时不时地吐出清液，顺着茎身下滑打湿金色的阴毛。  
贪婪地藤蔓缠在他的阴茎上摆动摩擦，甚至坏心眼的将细长的藤条插入了尿道，通向深处。尿道被侵占的异样感和奇妙的快感一下子就让他的阴茎都勃起了，后穴也小幅度的缩了缩。  
巴里对这种陌生的侵入既好奇又惊惧，他的双手摸向下体，他想把藤条从体内扯出来，而这一切的始作俑者也不会让他那么轻易的得逞，为此，绿色的情趣手铐成功的束缚了闪电侠的双手，好在他没有使用神速力。  
哈尔想看到更多，得到更多。即使是醒过来发现自己对他做的变态行径时羞耻又嗔怒的脸红样子，或者是被剧烈的快感惊醒湿润的双眸。  
绿光造物状似人类正常尺寸大小的手，不如说，这其实是哈尔复制了自己的右手，毕竟巴里对他的手指很熟悉。绿光造物探入仍在睡梦中的速跑者的股间，食指和中指上抹着润滑和催情一体用的软膏，它被均匀的涂抹在闪电侠的峃口上，每个褶皱都被抹平，展开，软膏被体温暖化，把巴里的峃口摸得湿软，泛着水光。直到湿滑的手指不经过这具身体的主人的同意就进入了紧涩的甬道内，带来更多能滋润这里的东西。  
后穴紧紧咬着侵犯它的冰凉手指，透过透明的绿光造物能看清其中炙热湿软的肉壁淫猥的蠕动，按摩这个被自身体温捂热了一小节的手指。  
“唔……“在闪电侠发出更加诱人的呻吟撩拨绿灯侠的理性之弦以前，绿灯侠及时的操纵一根藤蔓堵住了闪电侠的口腔。  
那根藤蔓不仅粗壮，上面还缠绕着两条细小的藤条，上面还附带了叶片，藤蔓在巴里的口腔内扭动着身体，那上面的叶片也随之摆动，来回扫过巴里口腔内的敏感点。  
藤蔓不时深入和叶片抚摸齿龈的配合给他带来了口交窒息的迷乱和亲吻的酥麻，他的腰都不自觉的迎合绿光造物前进的方向，尽量的用自己的敏感点去触碰它，而敏感点被蹭过的时候窜上的酥麻感却让他的性器跟着抖动。  
肉皱已经收缩着吞吐为他开拓的工具，从马眼流出的清液只会徒劳的让他的私处变得更加湿润，因为适应了手指的大小，很轻易的就能让绿光造物在巴里的穴内进出，更让他忍不住的是每次擦过敏感点时体内的异物还要特意的压在上面磨蹭，反倒是带动甬道的软肉自发的按摩这个没有温度的工具。  
绵绵密密的快感就好似柔和涌上来的浪花，一点一点的积累，渐渐的，这阵令人沉醉的快感就会在一瞬间如同翻腾的巨浪将自己吞噬，射精的感觉又快又急，巴里几乎是含糊的咬着口中的藤蔓发出高亢的呻吟。  
一部分的精液流在自己身上，一部分的精液则是喷溅到了哈尔的腹部。巴里在这个时候也悠悠转醒，虽然口中还是会因为快感的余韵发出微弱呻吟，但是在他看到在自己面前正要进入的哈尔，在发出一声措不及防的惊呼后他的后穴便被他男友的性器侵入，挤出更多的性液。  
“哈尔…?呃啊…?!哈、啊…、等等…等、啊……停下来、怎么这么突然…啊啊……”  
急促的冲刺次次都顶在敏感点上，巴里无法自己将随之颤动挺起的腰压下去，他总是会因为哈尔给他的快感而抬腰接受，并且双腿圈住他男友的窄腰。  
“我的小熊，你忘记在睡前你给我什么惊喜了吗？”  
哈尔的嘴唇附上巴里的耳朵，吮咬他的耳垂，把这些带有暗示性的语句连着热气吹入耳眼中，就连巴里的脑中都被热成一团。  
实在是很热，就连交合处的性器也炙热到了融化他如同黄油一样柔软濡湿的菊穴，巴里流出的眼泪也是温热的。  
在这阵几乎能把巴里也给热化了的怀抱中，他的双臂环上哈尔肌肉紧实的后背，两幅汗湿却又火热的躯体贴合，哈尔能听到身下被欺负的喘息不止的金发甜心发出带着茫然鼻音却代表情欲的呻吟。  
“难道现在的我…呼…不是惊喜吗…？”   
你当然是。  
哈尔简直不知道该用哪里回答，他的嘴唇已经先贴上巴里的了，胯部自顾自的抽送起来，好像因为这个无意识的挑逗，也有可能是太久没有感受他身体，他觉得只有紧紧咬住他的性器还不够，他的欲望需要得到更多满足。  
敏感点被撞击，接吻而造成的氧气不足带来的迷蒙感也演变成酥麻感，性器的龟头在两人紧贴的小腹间摩擦，胸口的两粒乳头也硬得不行兴奋的挺立，空气都好像化成鞭子凌虐他变得敏感红肿的乳头。  
在一次比一次强烈的快感漩涡当中巴里紧绷身体发出呜呜的叫声，他的后穴痉挛起来，精液从马眼喷溅而出。  
高潮后尚在不应期的他迟迟没有从快感的高峰跌落，后面的冲刺还没有停止，可是速跑者的体质总是让他对身体应激带来的感觉久久不能适应，包括性快感。  
“哈尔、停下…停下…再这样下去我可能会…不、呜…”  
打桩似得冲击还没停止，巴里求饶似的把额头抵在他的肩部蹭了蹭，他希望哈尔这次能快点解放，也好让他去厕所，尿意紧紧逼迫着膀胱，而且他并不想清理床单。  
“至少……至少给我…啊、几分钟、休息…”  
他真的要忍不住了。  
“抱歉小熊…这次就让我稍微任性一下…”  
哈尔起身暂时松开两人要互相陷入的身体，他把巴里翻了个身让他侧躺在床上，而后抬高他的一条腿搭在肩上，开始又一次猛烈的肏干。  
“什、不…啊…哈尔、哈尔…啊…啊嗯——！”  
绿灯侠没有自制力，就连闪电侠也没有了自制力。  
深埋于后穴内火热的性器射出的精液也激得闪电侠的甬道紧缩，两人的喘息交杂，床单上一大片的深色水渍正是悲剧发生的证明。  
“巴里…”  
哈尔拔出了性器，无意识的唤着他男友的名字。  
而速跑者此时还在忙着适应身体的不应期，他的菊穴翕张，肛口的肉皱也被肏的肿起而显得光滑，白色的浊液正从里面流出来，他的腿根还在小小的抽动。  
“你真是太棒了，宝贝小熊……”  
一声满足的叹息后，绿灯侠又一次的和闪电侠一起沉醉在餍足的亲吻中。  
床上和身上都一片狼藉的两个超级英雄，这个夜晚要干的的事确实很多。


End file.
